Rivales
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: Même lorsque tout nous oppose dans un monde cruel et sans pitié, il y a toujours quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pour nous rassembler et nous faire connaitre le bonheur... et la souffrance.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je vous présente une fiction que j'ai commencé il y a un mois à peu près, sur la plateforme skyrock. C'est ma toute première fiction Shingeki no Kyojin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques que je m'améliore ^^**

**Bon, c'est une psychopathe qui écrit, donc il y aura de la violence mais également un peu de romance dans ce monde de dingue. Bon après ce n'est pas ma spécialité alors, là encore, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils :)**

**Voilà voilà, enjoy o/**

PROLOGUE : Survivantes de Shiganshina.

Ce n'était pas une simple explosion. Il y eu comme un bruit d'apocalypse et un tremblement terrible secoua la terre. Les Titans venaient de briser le mur. C'était comme si tout s'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant. Puis ce fut la panique, elle gagna les habitants telle une traînée de poudre. Et elle était là, au centre de cette folie. Frêle silhouette de quatorze ans, elle restait debout sans réagir face à la foule qui s'enfuyait, hurlante.

Puis il se produit comme un déclic, elle se mit à courir, à contresens. Si les Titans étaient passés, ils allaient dévorer tout le monde. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa famille, et à son frère là, sans doute en première ligne pour exterminer ces monstres. Ça irait, il était fort, il les éliminerait et les protégerait de la menace. Oui, il les tuerait tous.

Quelqu'un la percuta et elle tomba à terre. Elle se releva difficilement, se recevant parfois des coups de pieds de personnes trop affolées pour la remarquer. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa course à contre courant. Elle cherchait des yeux l'uniforme des soldats, son frère ne pouvait pas être loin, c'était son secteur de travail.

Des tuiles se décrochèrent du toit voisin, la jeune fille leva la tête, et poussa un cri d'horreur. Qu'est - ce que c'était que cette chose, difforme, gigantesque qui l 'observait avec un sourire inhumain ? Est - ce que c'était ça un titan ? Le prédateur naturel de l'homme ressemblait - il donc à ça ? Son frère avait - il vraiment la force nécessaire pour tuer un de ces monstres ?

Le Titan se pencha vers elle, tendant avidement la main. Elle ne bougea pas, tétanisée par la peur, captivée par l'immense regard vide du géant. Allait - il la dévorer, ainsi que le racontaient les histoires ? De quelle manière ? Allait - elle souffrir ? Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pourrait jamais fuir et survivre face à une telle erreur de la nature. De toute façon ses jambes lui paraissaient de coton, elle ne pouvait pas lutter, c'était la fin.

- Haruka !

Elle sentit un choc, mais ce n'était pas la main du titan qui la saisissait, c'était des bras rassurants, familiers. Elle s' envola vers le toit en leur compagnie, provisoirement hors d'atteinte du monstre de dix mètres. Elle se dégagea et se retourna, souriant au visage du soldat qui venait de la sauver, son frère.

- Tu es venu !

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air ravi, bien au contraire, son visage d'ordinaire si serein était dévoré par l'inquiétude et la peur. Son sourire quitta les lèvres de Haruka. Que lui arrivait - il ? Était - il lui aussi habité par cette sourde teneur qui l'avait prise face aux Titans ? N'était - il donc pas le soldat surdoué qu'il lui avait fait miroiter tous ces jours durant ? Il lui serra les épaules, la faisait grimacer et s' écria, d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa colère et ses craintes :

- Que fais - tu encore ici ?! Tu devrais être dans l'un de ces navires d'évacuation !

Elle sentit les larmes monter, frustrée qu'il la sermonne ainsi.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne tues pas ce Titan ?!

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais elle sentait ses mains trembler. Si lui n'en était pas capable, qui le ferait ? Qui les empêcherait de simplement servir de repas à un monstre ? C'était injuste toute cette faiblesse.

- Tu ne dois pas rester là, lâcha - t - il dans un souffle tremblant.

Sans préavis, il la saisit à la taille et partit en courant sur les toits, aidé par son équipement tridimensionnel de soldat, en direction de la zone d'évacuation par le fleuve.

Mais son fardeau l'empêchait d'être suffisamment rapide.

Quelque chose se mit sur sa route, un bras de Titan. Il se le prit de plein fouet et, coupé dans son élan, lâcha sa soeur et percuta violemment le sol. Haruka tomba un peu plus loin, roulant sur le côté et à moitié sonnée. Elle écarta ses mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue et pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle aperçut son frère étendu un peu plus loin et voulut se relever pour le rejoindre lorsque le Titan se saisit de lui. Étant inconscient, il ne pouvait se défendre, et elle était impuissante face à cette montagne affamée. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, visualisant comme au ralenti l'ascension du corps inerte de son aîné vers la bouche béante du géant. Elle chercha de yeux autours d'elle une aide quelconque, mais les rues semblaient tellement vides...

- À l'aide ! S' il - vous - plaît quelqu' un ! Je... Je vous en prie aidez - le ... ! Hurla - t - elle d' une voix brisée par les larmes.

Personne ne vint, elle était toute seule. Elle observa impuissante et terrorisée le Titan engloutir à jamais le corps de son frère. Son regard se posa ensuite sur elle, elle et son visage inondé de larmes. Elle, pétrifiée et dévastée par le chagrin, ce terrible prédateur survenu sans prévenir.

On lui saisit le bras.

- Cours !

On la tira dans la direction opposée au titan. Ses jambes semblèrent tirées de leur paralysie et elle obtempéra face aux ordres de cette voix inconnue. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, même lorsque ses poumons commencèrent à la brûler et ses muscles à s' alourdir. Elle ne voyait rien, les yeux noyés par les larmes, mais une poigne de fer la guidait, lui intimant de ne pas s'arrêter, de ne jamais s' arrêter.

De bruits de course surgir derrière elle, faisant trembler la terre. Sans doute le Titan les poursuivait - il. Aiguillonnée par la peur qu'il lui inspirait, elle passa même devant celui ou celle qui venait de lui porter secours, bien que trop tard pour elle. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la manche de sa tunique pour mieux y voir. Elle reconnut le chemin de l'évacuation, là sans doute pourrait - on éliminer leur poursuivant.

Cette pensée s'avéra juste, quelqu'un surgit d'un toit à sa gauche dans un bruit de lame et trancha proprement la nuque du titan. Il s' effondra derrière eux dans un nuage de vapeur. Haruka s' autorisa enfin à ralentir, elle réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Pourtant, si un autre de ces monstres surgissait, elle était prête à reprendre cette course effrénée. Elle se retourna, à bout de souffle, vers la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Elle fut surprise de constater que cette personne était une fille de son âge, un peu plus petite et frêle qu'elle. C'était une gamine blonde aux joues rougies par l'effort. Un soldat atterrit à côté d'elle.

- Dépêchez - vous de rejoindre les embarcations vite ! S' il n'y a pas assez de place ils vous abandonneront ici !

La seule pensée de rester ici avec ces monstres suffit à convaincre Haruka de se dépêcher. Elle tira sa sauveuse derrière elle, adoptant tout de même un rythme plus lent, car elles étaient toutes deux épuisées. Elle n'éprouvait cependant aucune reconnaissance au soldat qui avait éliminé le Titan, pourquoi n'était - il pas arrivé plus tôt pour sauver son frère ? Cette pensée lui brouilla la vue.

Elles atteignirent la zone d'évacuation, du fait qu'elles n'étaient que des enfants on leur fit de la place. Haruka attendit, pressée entre toutes ces personnes. Elle resta immobile, le regard dans le vague, entre tous ces gens qui pleuraient et gémissaient. La fille qui l'avait aidée soupira à côté d'elle.

- Tous ces pauvres gens à quai ...

Son malheureux frère, dévoré vivant.

- Tous ces morts...

La blonde sanglotait en silence à présent. Haruka demanda, d'une voix qui semblait sortie du néant :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle sembla surprise de l'entendre parler. Elle répondit avec un maigre sourire :

- Jenny et toi ?

- Haruka...

Et il s' appelait Mizuki.

**Voili voilure, je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou me donner des conseils, je souhaite vraiment m'améliorer pour offrir une lecture la plus intéressante et agréable possible. Style ? Narration ? Description (mon gros point faible) ? Personnages ? Cadre spatio-temporel(mon deuxième point faible u.u") ? Je suis certaine qu'il y a des tas de défauts, de même n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes, un texte corrigé est plus agréable à lire ^^**

**Enfin, si vous êtes intéressés par la suite, je poste assez aléatoirement. Cependant j'ai quatre chapitres d'avance sur cette fiction, et je devrais bien l'avancer avec les vacances, alors je devrais poster au moins une fois par semaine, sans doute le mercredi ou le week end. Je ne garantis rien, il y a toujours des imprévus et j'ai pas mal de travail, mais je vais essayé de m'y tenir ^^'**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou bande de terriens !**

**Comment ça va-ty ? Sortant d'une semaine atroce et goûtant enfin à la liberté de l'absence de cours et devoirs, je poste le chapitre 1 pour fêter les vacances :)**

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui m'ont laissé des review, ça me fait énormément plaisir :)**

**Bon alors le chapitre qui suit va peut-être vous paraître un peu "long". Pas en termes de longueur, mais il sert à mettre en place le cadre de mes personnages, afin que vous les cerniez mieux. Évidemment, vous les connaîtrez bien mieux au fil des chapitres, mais il faut tout de même une base. Alors, oui, ce ne sera certainement pas le plus passionnant de mes chapitres x) Enfin pas d'inquiétude le prochain sera bien plus actif (si je vous ai pas perdu en route).**

**Merci encore de me lire et bonne lecture :)**

CHAPITRE 1 : Trois ans de sueur et de sang.

Cela faisait deux ans, deux années qu'_il_ avait disparu de cette terre. Haruka en voulait vraiment à son frère de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, affamée et prise entre les conflits des adultes. Si elle avait passé les premières semaines à se lamenter intérieurement, une nouvelle émotion avait peu à peu fait surface. Elle ne l'avait pas comprise au départ, mais voir des personnes ensemble, unies dans leur bonheur, cela la dégoûtait, puis elle avait ressenti de la rancoeur à l'égard de celui à l'origine de sa solitude. Depuis le temps, son sentiment était resté le même. Cependant, aujourd'hui était une journée différente. Elle s' était engagée dans l'armée. Elle allait savoir ce qu'avait ressenti son aîné et se battre à sa place. Elle ne deviendrait pas comme lui, quelqu'un qui fuyait face au danger, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Le surpasser n'était pourtant pas son objectif premier. Elle en avait un autre, plus sombre, caché au fond d'elle-même et qu'elle nourrissait en silence.

Haruka voulait voir un Titan souffrir rien qu'une fois, que ce soit dans son regard ou dans les traits de son visage, elle voulait en voir un la craindre et la supplier. Ce n'était pas juste qu'ils ne ressentent rien d'autre qu'une envie de manger des humains, il devaient éprouver de la douleur, de la tristesse ou de la peur, elle ferait en sorte que ça arrive. Même si cela paraissait un objectif fou, elle comptait bien tout mettre en oeuvre pour l'obtenir. C'était pour cela qu'elle était ici en ce jour, à se faire hurler dessus par un supérieur qui ne voulait pas former de mauviettes.

Elle serra les poings, fixant un point dans le vide. Ses ongles s' enfonçaient dans sa peau alors qu'elle ruminait sa haine contre les Titans et son propre frère. Elle jeta un bref regard sur les autres recrues, certaines ne semblaient pas aussi déterminées. La plupart étaient des jeunes gens entre quatorze et vingt ans, comme elle, mais avaient-ils déjà vu un Titan en face ? Et même ceux qui venaient de Shiganshina, avaient-ils déjà plongé leur regard dans celui d'un de ces géants mangeurs d'hommes avant de fuir ? Elle ressentait comme une sorte d'aversion à leur égard, ils étaient incapables de connaître cette même émotion entre vengeance et sadisme qu'elle. Elle ne se montrerait plus jamais faible, elle allait s' entraîner avec ces pseudo-soldats, mais elle les écraserait tous, rien ne pourra plus l'empêcher de choisir son destin.

Son regard se posa sur une fille quelques rangs au devant d'elle sur laquelle criait leur "futur entraîneur". Jenny, plus petite que les autres, blondinette aux yeux d'une étrange couleur indigo qui faisait pâle figure à côté du gros costaud qui lui tenait lieu de voisin. Frêle, elle ne semblait pas à sa place dans l'armée, Haruka n'était pas la seule à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle répondait calmement face aux hurlements de l'homme en face d'elle, imposant tant en muscles qu'en aura. Quelles étaient ses motivations à elle ? Cette question taraudait Haruka, de même qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait trouvé le courage de la tirer alors qu'elle allait se faire dévorer par un Titan. Cela faisait déjà deux ans, mais elle s' en souvenait comme si c'était hier, un jour qui semblait gravé au fer rouge.

Bien qu'elle lui soit un peu reconnaissante de l'avoir sauver pour ainsi dire, elle s' était mise à éviter la petite blonde dès le lendemain de leur évacuation. Son caractère et le sien étaient incompatibles, elle l'avait compris avant même de le connaître. Ça ne servirait à rien d'insister, de toute façon sans doute l'avait-elle oubliée à présent. Rien ne la ferait revenir en arrière, elle devait avancer seule.

Sur ces quelques vociférations, leur entrainement de trois ans débuta.

Très vite, les deux filles se distinguèrent au sein de leur brigade. Haruka disposait d'un sang froid indéniable dans n'importe quelle situation, dès qu'il s' agissait d'entraînement en situation d'attaques de Titans, elle faisait preuve d'une hargne et d'une violence sans égal. En revanche elle était dépourvue d'esprit d'équipe, et était peu appréciée par ses camarades pour son caractère agressif. Il lui arrivait même de discuter les ordres et prendre des risques qui seraient jugés inconsidérés en situation réelle de combat. Peu importe qu'on lui hurla dessus pour tenter de la changer, elle restait bâtie de cette même froideur que les premiers jours.

La deuxième quand à elle, n'avait aucun talent particulier mais était douée d'une détermination mystérieuse, différente de celle des autres. Elle faisait toujours priorité de la vie de ses compagnons et était appréciée pour ça. Son sens des décisions étaient très développé mais pas assez souvent en faveur des objectifs d'une mission. Sa condition physique en faisait une piètre combattante mais son mental compensait ses faiblesses. Les journées semblaient filer comme le vent et leur niveau progressait de jour en jour.

Jenny s' étira, faisant craquer les os de sa colonne vertébrale. Chaque matin elle se réveillait perclue de courbatures et il lui suffisait de se regarder dans un miroir pour constater les dégâts de l'entraînement sur son état physique. Des cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux, pourtant elle se couchait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion mais la fatigue semblait bien ancrée dans sa chair. Ses cheveux aussi étaient ternes, elle ne faisait bien évidemment pas une priorité de l'esthétique mais tout de même elle commençait à ressembler à un cadavre ambulant. Même l'entraîneur lui avait fait remarquer que si elle ne tenait pas durant ces trois ans elle pouvait faire une croix sur le bataillon d'exportation.

Car tel était son objectif, l'intégrer était sa priorité absolue. Elle devait le faire car ces soldats étaient ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus des Titans, ceux qui les éliminaient et ceux qui récoltaient des informations sur l'ennemi au péril de leur vie. En clair, elle les voyait comme les protecteurs de l'humanité. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, protéger la vie des autres, les empêcher de mourir dans la terreur et le désespoir comme lorsque le district de Shiganshina était tombé. Elle ne voulait plus de morts, elle ne laisserait personne se faire tuer sans rien faire, la prochaine fois elle aurait la force de l'en empêcher.

La jeune fille rejoignit le réfectoire, elle s' assit à une table un peu à l'écart, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde à cette heure. L'entraînement ne débutait que dans une heure, mais elle voulait trouver le temps de s' exercer un peu toute seule. Si elle ne le faisait pas, son niveau risquait d'être bien trop en retard par rapport aux autres. Ce n'était pas juste d'être aussi faible quand il y avait des gens comme Haruka qui étaient parmi les meilleurs de la brigade. D'ailleurs Haruka aussi se réservait un peu d'entraînement toute seule le matin, alors il leur arrivait de le faire ensemble. Mais leur écart de niveau rendait les choses difficiles pour Jenny, et son adversaire ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer toutes ses faiblesses. Ça ne blessait pas la blonde, mais elle aurait bien aimé être dotée d'un tel niveau pour protéger ses camarades.

Encore ce matin elles s' entraînèrent donc avec une ou deux personnes qui les rejoignirent. Jenny ne comprenait pas cet acharnement qu'avait Haruka à augmenter son niveau alors qu'elle était déjà si douée. Au fond d'elle-même elle enviait également sa condition physique qui lui permettait d'enchaîner les exercices sans sembler fatiguée, ou du moins pas au point de s' écrouler comme il arrivait souvent à la blonde. Il fallait dire aussi que Haruka apparaissait aux yeux de Jenny comme d'autres personnes de leur brigade telle un symbole de haine contre les Titans. Elle était d'habitude plutôt froide et distante mais dès que le sujet concernait ces monstres il y avait une étincelle de fureur au fond de ses yeux et ses mots résonnaient comme si elle leur crachait dessus. Elle était à la fois terrifiante et impressionnante dans ces moments là.

Jenny admirait Haruka autant qu'elle était en désaccord avec sa façon de penser. Elle l ' admirait pour son talent et son acharnement à repousser ses limites. Il lui arrivait souvent d'observer de loin cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux teints en rouge - le sang des Titans qu'elle disait - dont le corps était finement dessiné pour le combat. En revanche, Haruka méprisait les autres, tous ceux plus faibles qu'elle semblaient voués à la disparition par les Titans, et il paraissait qu'elle ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour eux si c'était le cas. Pourtant n'était-ce pas le devoir d'un soldat de protéger la vie des autres ? Elle ressemblait plutôt à une machine de guerre avec un seul et même objectif en tête : l'élimination de ces monstres. Jenny aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'elle n'avait, à ses yeux, pas plus d'humanité que les Titans eux-mêmes.

Une autre journée passa, aussi éreintante que celles qui suivirent, mais la force de tous ceux de leur brigade d'entraînement croissait de jours en jours. Jenny parvenait difficilement à maintenir son niveau à celui requis pour ne pas finir recalée, mais elle réussit tout de même à tenir jusqu'à la fin. Haruka quand à elle y parvint sans peine, mais elle n'en semblait toujours pas satisfaite. La dernière année s' écoula, les perfectionnant toujours plus.

Leur entraînement se termina.

Et le Titan Colossal fit une nouvelle apparition.

**Alors qu'en avez - vous pensé ? Je vous ai pas tant ennuyé que ça j'espère ? Désolée si c'est le cas ._.' Enfin le prochain promet de l'action ~**

**Je sais que ce chapitre ne plaira pas à beaucoup de personnes. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'il y a une ellipse et que trois ans s' écoulent dans un même chapitre. Alors oui je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas ça, enfin il devait en être ainsi. D'ailleurs si au passage vous avez des conseils pour faire mieux passer des ellipses ou des flash back (je n'en prévois pas dans cette fiction mais pour d'autres ça me serait utile) je suis preneuse ^^**

**De même j'aime travailler la psychologie de mes personnages donc si vous avez une critique à me faire, allez-y ça ne peut que m'aider !**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des couteaux si vraiment ça vous a saoulé et si vous avez des conseils, des remarques etc. n'hésitez pas :)**

**Au passage bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une belle indigestion (c'est une blague hein, baissez vos armes et pas la peine de siffler je vous ai vu è.é) !**

**Le prochain peut-être pour Noël, avant ou après je vais quand même faire la fête x)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et je vous souhaite bon courage pour la rentrée (pour ceux qui comme moi sortent de vacances en tout cas, les étudiants et les travailleurs n'ayant pas toujours les mêmes dates) !**

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre assez actif et d'une longueur correcte, bonne lecture :)**

CHAPITRE 2 : Terreur, sang et larmes.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout ce qui s' était passé lors de Shiganshina se reproduisait. Le Titan Colossal, plus terrifiant que jamais, explosa le mur d'un coup de pied. Les Titans envahirent la ville, et se fut la panique générale. Les gens couraient, hurlaient, mouraient. Un système d'évacuation des civils se mit en place, mais cette fois, Haruka n'était pas celle qui allait être sauvée. Elle était armée, elle avait les compétences, elle allait pouvoir tuer ces monstres.

C'est là qu'on lui ordonna de rester à l'arrière pour protéger la population. Elle en resta muette de stupéfaction. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle allait gentiment rester là à empêcher de mourir ceux qui étaient incapables de se défendre tout seuls ? Il n'y avait même pas de Titans ici ! Elle, elle voulait être en première ligne, pour les massacrer. Dès que son supérieur se fut éloigné, elle actionna son matériel pour se rendre à l'avant, ne prenant pas en considération les protestations de ceux avec qui elle aurait dû faire équipe. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Jenny était en première ligne avec ses équipiers, et les Titans entraient par dizaines par la porte. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, mais se forçait à ignorer la peur, n'avait-elle pas été entraînée pour faire face à une telle situation ? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses armes, elle sentait des gouttes perler sur son front, elle jeta furtivement un coup d'oeil à ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Une ébauche de sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres, elle ne les laisserait pas mourir, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ne serait-ce que pour ses camarades. Le meneur de son équipe aboya quelque chose entre un ordre et un cri de guerre, ils s' élancèrent.

L'équipe à leur droite, légèrement en avance sur eux, éliminaient sans difficulté un premier Titan, ce qui leur redonna confiance. Ce regain de volonté causa la perte du premier d'entre eux. Il fut attrapé au vol, par l'un des câbles de son équipement tridimensionnel, et projeté contre un toit dans une gerbe de sang. Jenny ne voyait plus que la trace rouge vif qui se détachait sur les tuiles, et elle était encore trop loin pour intervenir. Le Titan se saisit du corps inerte pour le dévorer et un autre soldat en profita pour lui trancher la nuque. Ils descendirent vérifier l'état de leur camarade, mais il n'en restait plus qu'un cadavre défiguré par le choc. Jenny plaqua une main sur sa bouche, déjà il y avait un mort, elle n'avait même pas pu intervenir.

- Allez on se bouge, c'est pas le moment de pleurer, il y en a d'autres qui viennent ! S' exclama leur meneur, grand type brun doté de ce qui semblait être un mono-sourcil.

Il avait raison, mais l'on sentait dans sa voix que la volonté n'y était pas. S' aidant du bâtiment voisin, ils s' envolèrent de nouveau pour défendre la ville. Ils se hâtèrent moins et purent sans trop de peine éliminer quelques Titans isolés.

- Là un Titan de quinze mètres à droite !

- J'en vois un de douze ici !

Il y en avait de plus en plus, ils les éliminaient avec toujours plus de peine. Plusieurs lames étaient émoussées et les réserves de gaz se vidaient lentement mais sûrement, sans aucune nouvelle des équipes de ravitaillement. Jenny sentait la fatigue dans chacun de ses muscles, comme au terme d'une longue journée d'entraînement, mais ils n'étaient qu'au début du combat...

Un de ses mouvements fut trop lent, pas assez précis, elle loupa de quelques centimètres la nuque d'un Titan, l'entaille n'était pas assez profonde. Elle sentit quelque chose la saisir, des doigts s' enrouler autours d'elle. Prise de panique, la jeune fille se contorsionna dans tous les sens, son coeur battait à tout rompre tandis que la peur lui agrippait le coeur, elle se mit à hurler,sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle crut voir l'un de ses camarades s' approcher, sans doute voulait-il l'aider. Mais s' il tentait quelque chose il s' exposerait au danger...

Soudain, Jenny sentit un calme étrange s' installer en elle, succédant brutalement à la peur, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Personne ne mettrait sa vie en danger pour elle, c'était à elle de le faire. Son sang froid retrouvé, elle sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire, et trancha les doigts du Titan qui avait dans l'intention de la dévorer. Elle s' envola dans son dos, éliminant cette fois pour de bon le géant avant de se réceptionner souplement sur un toit. Son meneur la rejoignit, ayant compris qu'elle était tirée d'affaire.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Je vais bien, confirma-t-elle, désolée d'avoir paniqué.

Il haussa les épaules, ayant plus l'air étonné qu'elle ait ainsi recouvrer son calme, il lâcha simplement à elle et au reste de l'équipe :

- On n'en a pas fini, il faut éliminer les Titans isolés et venir en aide aux escouades en difficulté.

Ils hochèrent la tête, pourtant tous étaient déjà exténués, rongés par la peur et dans l'incapacité de pleurer leurs morts. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas envisagé le pire.

Ce pire fut l'apparition d'un déviant. Il était rapide, trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent suivre le mouvement correctement. Une seule erreur face à ce genre de Titan pouvait être fatale, et leur meneur en fit une. Alors qu'il esquivait une attaque en se propulsant sur le côté, son câble ne se ficha pas correctement dans le mur dont il voulait se servir. Il fut happé au vol et tranché net en deux morceaux. Les parties de son corps retombèrent de part et d'autre, personne n'avait pu réagir suffisamment vite pour l'aider. Dès lors ce fut la confusion dans l'équipe. Ils cessèrent de travailler ensemble, à vrai dire, des trois personnes restantes, une fuyait, l'autre lançait une attaque désespérée et Jenny... Jenny fixait immobile ce qu'il restait de leur meneur.

Elle ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'un de ses coéquipiers l'avertit que le déviant fonçait droit sur elle. Elle se sentait bouillir, comment se faisait-il qu'après s' être entraînée tout ce temps elle ait été incapable d'empêcher ces drames d'arriver ? Alors que le Titan se propulsait à une vitesse ahurissante et tendait la main pour la saisir... Elle esquiva au dernier moment, lui tranchant le poignet et disparaissant hors de son champ de vision. Le temps qu'il cherche où elle avait disparue et elle lui portait le coup fatal.

La blonde se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était de ses coéquipiers restant, mais ils n'étaient plus que deux visiblement, l'autre s' était enfui. Elle détailla rapidement et d'un regard vide d'expression le jeune homme roux et chétif devant elle. Il était donc le dernier de son équipe... soit, il faudrait qu'un Titan lui passe sur le corps s' il voulait le tuer lui aussi. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de celui qu'elle observait :

- Hum... tout va bien ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette expression froide qui l'avait prise et la remplacer par un sourire. Elle voyait bien qu'il était mort de peur, et à deux doigts de suivre son coéquipier dans sa fuite, ça ne servait à rien d'en rajouter avec un air sombre.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, après tout leur équipe venait de se faire décimer, le Mur était perdu... n'était - ce pas plutôt ce qu'on appelait une situation désespérée ? Jenny ne s' expliquait pas elle-même son calme, elle aurait effectivement dû paniquer, mais tant qu'il lui resterait un compagnon debout... Elle se battrait de toutes ses forces pour le protéger. C'était effectivement une vision utopique de la chose, mais elle y croyait dur comme fer, et c'était ce qui lui permettait de rester debout sans pleurer la mort de ses autres camarades.

Le premier Titan qui se présenta fit l'expérience de sa détermination, elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant de lui foncer dessus pour mettre fin à ses jours. L'instant d'après elle était de nouveau à côté de son équipier, telle une garde du corps, comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, ce n'était que le début, d'autres Titans suivirent celui-ci vers le trépas, elle semblait différente. Son visage était fermé, les traits tirés par la concentration, son regard sautait d'un point à l'autre à la recherche de sa prochaine cible. Mais elle ne faisait pas suffisamment attention à son matériel.

Et tomba en panne de gaz.

- Allez ! Marche !

Elle eut beau taper dessus et le supplier de fonctionner, l'appareil ne démarra pas pour autant. Jenny jeta un coup d'oeil à son compagnon qui venait d'éliminer un Titan et revenait voir ce qui n'allait pas. Un autre coup d'oeil à sa gauche et elle constatait que deux autres géants approchaient. Elle se tourna vers son équipier et s' écria :

- Il faut qu'on se sépare pour en prendre chacun un !

Elle feignait de pouvoir encore se propulser, elle savait qu'il pourrait éliminer le premier Titan, mais le second le mettrait en danger alors... Elle allait l'attirer. Avec ce qu'il lui restait de fond de gaz, elle ne pouvait pas sauter sur une longue distance, mais elle pouvait s' en servir pour passer de toit en toit.

Ce qu'elle fit. Mais ce Titan était rapide, bien trop pour elle. Il la rattrapa et du revers de la main l'éjecta du toit sur lequel elle courait. Elle fut propulsée vers le bâtiment d'à côté et en traversa une fenêtre. Elle roula sur le côté pour amortir sa chute, mais elle avait le souffle coupé et des éclats de verre s' étaient fichés dans ses bras. Elle resta immobile, recroquevillée en position foetale. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle bouge, maintenant, il ne faudrait pas longtemps au monstre pour la retrouver et s' en saisir pour la manger.

Elle se traîna pour se planquer sous la fenêtre, espérant que son coéquipier s' en soit sorti lui au moins. Comme elle l'avait prédit, le Titan s' approcha du bâtiment et observa par la vitre cassée. Elle pouvait clairement voir son gigantesque oeil brun globuleux parcourir la pièce du regard... Puis se braquer sur elle. La jeune fille retint son souffle tout en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler et se jeta par la fenêtre, lames en avant.

Elle creva l'oeil du Titan en un douloureux mouvement, mais cela ne lui fit pas grand chose. La paume de sa main s' écrasa sur la jeune fille, la plaquant contre le mur avec un cri de douleur tandis que ses os craquaient. La pression cessa ensuite et elle tomba le long du mur, s' écorchant le dos et s' écrasant par terre. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas très haut, elle se réceptionna brutalement sur l'épaule mais la chute ne lui fut pas fatale.

Jenny tenta vainement de se relever, la douleur la faisait grimacer et la clouait au sol. Ses membres refusaient tout simplement de bouger. Le Titan, constatant qu'elle était toujours en vie, se pencha vers elle pour la saisir et sans doute la manger. L'instant d'après, dans un geyser de vapeur et de sang, le corps sans vie du monstre s' écroulait juste à côté d'elle. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'elle venait de voir son existence être sauvée d'un cheveux. Une personne en uniforme de soldat atterrit juste à côté d'elle, lui tendant la main.

Elle la reconnut aisément grâce à ses cheveux écarlates. C'était Haruka. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et où était donc son équipe ? Elle prit sa main, se relevant péniblement avec une grimace. Si par un quelconque miracle elle n'avait pas de côte cassée, elle était chanceuse. Elle dut garder appui sur Haruka pour rester debout.

- Eh bien ce salaud ne t'a pas loupé à ce que je vois, pour un peu tu y passais. Enfin, tu es folle d'avoir foncé sur lui pour l'éborgner comme ça, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il se plie de douleur en te laissant gentiment l' accès à son point faible ?

Jenny secoua la tête.

- Je n'avais plus de gaz et... de toute façon il m'avait repéré. J'étais fichue... avant que tu n'arrives, merci.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air vraiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'anodin.

- Mais que fichent ces couards chargés du ravitaillement ? Enfin... Considère que nous sommes quittes.

Quittes ? Parlait-elle de ce jour d ' il y avait cinq ans ? Celui où sa maison avait disparu en même temps que sa famille ? Elle s' en souvenait très bien, elle était tellement désespérée d'avoir été impuissante quand le Titan avait dévoré ses parents et sa soeur, un par un. Elle s' était enfui, elle avait eu tellement peur et tellement honte. Puis elle avait vu Haruka, encore brune à ce moment là. Elle restait debout sans rien faire alors qu'un de ces monstres, lent, allait la dévorer. Elle s' était dit qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas pu pour sa famille, elle l'avait tiré loin du Titan. Jenny n'avait pourtant à aucun moment pensé qu'elle avait une dette envers elle, elle pensait même que Haruka l'avait oublié. Visiblement non.

Jenny sourit légèrement en y repensant, même si ça avait été le jour le plus affreux de sa vie, elle avait en même temps compris que l'abri des murs ne suffisait pas, mais qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour l'humanité. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là après tout, pour se battre et protéger les autres. Même si à l'heure actuelle elle était plus un poids mort qu'autre chose, et Haruka s' en rendit bien compte.

- Hum, je vais te ramener à l'arrière, dans ton état tu ne sers à rien.

C'était direct, mais Jenny ne protesta pas. Haruka prit son bras pour le passer au-dessus de ses épaules, se préoccupant peu d'arracher une grimace de douleur à la jeune fille. Elle se servit ensuite de son équipement tridimensionnel pour propulser leurs deux poids, la blonde tentait de se rendre le moins inutile qu'elle le pouvait, mais chaque mouvement lui tiraillait cruellement les muscles. Elle se demandait tout de même comment cela se faisait que Haruka ait autant de réserve de gaz. Elle ne tint pas sa langue bien longtemps.

- Haruka... où est ton équipe ?

Elle crut d'abord que la jeune femme ne lui répondrait pas, puis elle finit par articuler :

- J'étais affiliée à protéger la population à l'arrière, ça ne me convenait pas alors j'ai filé ici.

- Tu les as abandonné !

Elle ne semblait même pas en être affectée, c'était pourtant des civils sans défense !

- Eh, si je n'étais pas partie tu ne serais pas là pour me le reprocher, rétorqua-t-elle, alors évite de critiquer.

Elle marmonna ensuite pour elle-même :

- De toute façon ils me dégoûtent.

Jenny baissa la tête mais n'ajouta rien, se laissant guider vers l'arrière. Une fois là-bas Haruka repartit sans un mot, laissant Jenny là tandis que des personnes qualifiées allaient prendre soin de ses blessures. Elle se maudissait elle-même, pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Pourquoi ne ressemblait-elle pas à ces soldats si puissants qu'ils pouvaient affronter plusieurs Titans à la fois sans le moindre problème et protéger par la même occasion leur escouade ? Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun talent ?

Si elle en avait eu... sans doute son équipe ne se serait-elle pas faite massacrée.

**Et voilà ! Chapitre presque entièrement consacré à Jenny cette fois ^^ Je vais bientôt quitter la trame principale du manga pour ce qui m'intéresse ~**

**Bref, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, bonnes fêtes un peu en retard et à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello ~**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant ^^**

**J'aurais peut-être du retard sur le prochain, j'essaie de garder un chapitre d'avance avant de poster, mais comme je ne suis plus en vacances je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour penser à ma fiction et les idées viennent moins facilement.**

**Petit passage sur les guest puisque je ne peux pas vous répondre en message privé ~**

**Momo-chan : Déjà merci de tes review et pour répondre à ta question on devrait voir d'autres personnages du bataillon d'exploration, lesquels mystères et boule de chewing gum (surprise) :p Par contre pour Eren et sa clique je ne sais pas trop, je verrais s'il y 'a intérêt ou pas (je n'en suis pas fan u.u") ~ **

**LeMérouPerverti : Mais non je ne te déteste pas x) Au contraire merci de tes conseils ^^ Bon je ne dis pas que je vais scrupuleusement les respecter à la lettre, notamment dans ce chapitre et le suivant, parce qu'ils sont écrits depuis quelques temps et du coup c'est plus difficile de modifier derrière (je trouve). Enfin j'en tiendrais compte dans les suivants que j'écrirais, en tout cas j'essaierais x) (je suis une quiche en description u.u") Par contre pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est assez aléatoire, je verrais pour les rallonger à partir du chapitre 5 (celui qu'est pas écrit quoi) mais je ne promets rien ^^'**

**Au fait, apparemment ça a l'air d'en déranger plusieurs les espaces qui se tapent l'incruste entre les tirets et les apostrophes. C'est mon correcteur automatique qui les met (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne l'ai toujours pas enlevé puisqu'il me créé plus de fautes qu'autre chose, la raison est stupide). Je vais voir pour les enlever à la relecture, mais je ne garantie pas qu'il n'en reste pas.**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

CHAPITRE 3 : Panser ses plaies.

Jenny observait le tas de cadavres brûler devant elle, elle sentait la chaleur des flammes caresser sa peau et la picoter légèrement. On lui avait appris ce matin qu'aucun membre de son unité ne s'en était sortit, même celui qui s'était enfui était mort, on l'avait retrouvé à moitié dévoré, gisant seul dans une rue. Elle n'osait pas imaginer les conditions de sa mort, tout seul face à un de ces monstres hideux. Finalement, elle était la seule survivante, couverte de bandages, une plaie au coeur, mais vivante.

La jeune fille soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds, désordonnant un peu plus ses mèches aux reflets roux qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer. Soigner son apparence était bien l'une de ses dernières préoccupations à l'heure actuelle. Bien qu'elle se trouve devant un tas de personnes mortes, sans doute dans d'atroces conditions, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, à vrai dire elle l'avait déjà fait toute la nuit dernière, toute seule dans les ténèbres sur son lit d'infirmerie et en silence. Un silence pesant, tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer ses sanglots dans sa couverture.

D'après les nouvelles qui couraient bon train, un certain Eren avait en quelque sorte sauvé le mur, doté d'un pouvoir étrange. Même s'il avait une faculté proche des Titans, pourtant ennemis des humains, elle l'enviait un peu, il avait pu sauver des vies alors qu'elle n'avait fait que regarder ses compagnons mourir un à un, peu importe tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu faire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas perdre de vue son objectif, elle devait rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Même si elle en voyait dix ou cent mourir sous ses yeux, elle était bien décidée à se battre tant qu'il lui resterait des compagnons debout. C'était idiot et tellement puéril, n'importe qui en l'entendant se dirait qu'une fille aussi chétive qu'elle, sans aucun talent, n'était pas en capacité d'aider qui que ce soit, au mieux de servir d'appât. Elle en avait bien conscience, elle ne se leurrait pas à ce sujet, mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce but qui l'animait, la seule chose qui lui permettait de se lever le matin et de rejoindre les rangs. Il lui arrivait de se demander si sa faiblesse ne risquait pas de plus handicaper les autres, si au final elle n'était rien de plus qu'un boulet, elle restait pourtant accrochée à cette idée, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle finit par se détourner de l'hypnotisante beauté des flammes, ça ne servait plus à rien de se lamenter. Sans un mot, les lèvres pincées, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats, cherchant à s'écarter de la foule. Les autres soldats et jeunes recrues, préoccupés par leurs propres malheurs ou le visage fermé, ne la voyaient pas vraiment, et il lui était parfois difficile de se faufiler. Heureusement, sur ce coup-là, sa petite taille l'avantageait, on ne lui prêtait aucune attention et elle put s' éclipser de la masse compacte de gens. Ceci fait, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. La puanteur de la mort lui agressait les narines depuis trois jours, c'était insoutenable. C'était comme si, même les Titans partis, il restait une trace d'eux au travers des cadavres et des blessures du coeur. Physiquement, elle avait mal partout, ses côtes en particulier lui envoyaient des éclairs de douleur au moindre mouvement brusque. Mais c'était dérisoire à côté des tourments qui agitaient ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de se remettre en cause, pourquoi ne pas avoir mieux agi ? Pourquoi s' étaient-ils tous fait tués sans qu'elle puisse rien faire ? Elle revoyait chaque mort, elle se souvenait des moindres détails, de la plus petite goutte de sang, du craquement d'un os, elle savait que ces images hanteraient ses nuits encore longtemps. Elle resterait impuissante face à ces cauchemars. C'était injuste. Elle se sentait juste terriblement faible, et terriblement coupable.

Ce mal-être semblait gravé dans sa chaire meurtrie. Ses bandages la démangeaient, elle avait envie de les arracher et de rouvrir ses blessures. Peut-être la douleur physique lui ferait-elle oublier ses problèmes après tout. Elle n'en fit rien, il fallait qu'elle récupère le plus vite possible, ainsi elle repartirait s'entraîner dans le but d'effacer pour de bon ses faiblesses, elle se persuadait qu'à force d'efforts elle pourrait peut-être combler ce qui n'était pas inné. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre sinon ? Elle se disait que se focaliser là-dessus lui permettrait peut-être de chasser de sombres images de sa mémoire...

**H**aruka tentait de se frayer un chemin au travers des soldats épuisés et effondrés qui nettoyaient leurs équipements ou pansaient leurs plaies. Pour sa part elle n'avait écopé que de quelques vilaines écorchures, mais rien qui n'entrave ses mouvements, ce qui lui paraissait l'essentiel. D'un coup d'épaule, elle bouscula sans ménagement un grand gaillard en train de se vanter de ses "victoires" sur les Titans, il gênait le passage. Ce genre de personnes lui paraissait d'un pathétique... ils fanfaronnaient bien tant qu'ils étaient à l'abris mais sur le front ils étaient les premiers à se cacher en tremblant comme des feuilles.

Apparemment, quelqu'un de l'arrière avait signalé sa "désertion". On l'avait bien sermonné à ce sujet, une histoire de devoir dont elle n'avait retenu que le visage carré et mal rasé de la personne chargée de lui remonter les bretelles. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas émis le moindre regret - se taisant tout de même pour ne pas aggraver la situation - on ne l'avait pas punie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait déserté l'arrière pour fuir et, de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop occupés avec les réparations et ce procès dont elle avait vaguement entendu parlé mais qui ne l'avait pas intéressé. Elle savait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se tienne tranquille quelques temps pour se faire oublier, mais cette préoccupation était déjà passée au second plan.

Non elle avait plus important en tête à l'instant présent, ce pour quoi elle parcourait d'un pas rapide les rues, ses longs cheveux rouges attachés en tresse pour ne pas la gêner se balançant derrière elle. Il se trouvait que "le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité" était revenu de mission avec le bataillon d'exploration, l'agitation qui en ressortait l'intéressait fortement. Elle se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, on n'avait cessé de lui faire étalage de sa "force" et de ses "compétences" depuis quelques jours. Puisque de toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de rester assise à regarder les autres pleurer en attendant la prochaine attaque de Titan, elle s'était donc mise en tête de le voir. Pas nécessairement de face, elle s'en fichait bien tant qu'elle ne le voyait pas à l'oeuvre sur un champ de bataille, où là ce serait vraiment digne d'intérêt, mais elle était simplement curieuse de savoir si son image était aussi impressionnante que celle qu'on lui avait dépeint.

A vrai dire elle s'imaginait une espèce de monstre sur pattes, une armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut sur un de large, tout en muscles avec un regard de tueur en série. Si elle s'intéressait peu à ce à quoi il ressemblait psychologiquement, elle supposait qu'il devait être du genre arrogant, puisque son nom était sur toutes les lèvres.

Elle était loin d'être la seule à vouloir ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir, cette idée avait poussé d'autres curieux, mais elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les "fans" en écrasant négligemment des pieds et jouant brutalement des coudes. Les cris de protestation des personnes ainsi repoussées n'effleurèrent même pas sa conscience, ils ne représentaient absolument rien à ses yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à entrevoir deux hommes qui discutaient tout en marchant droit devant eux, se préoccupant nullement des personnes agglutinées devant eux, qui de toute façon s' écartaient sur leur passage. Elle crut comprendre en tendant l'oreille que le grand blond au front plissé par la concentration était le major Erwin, ce qui signifiait que...

Haruka se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire, cet espèce de nabot à l'air coincé ne pouvait pas être "l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité". Ce type aussi grand qu'un gamin de quinze ans ne pouvait même pas être qualifié "d'homme". Certes ses yeux avaient quelque chose de mâture derrière cet air blasé, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Quel que soit son grade ou ses compétences, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde, c'était juste impossible. Il devait plutôt être un genre de mascotte, un prétendu "héros" servi sur un plateau d'argent pour la populace dont on faisait miroiter les capacités pour leur redonner "espoir". En aucun cas il n'était celui dont on lui avait parlé.

Sans un regard de plus dans sa direction, la jeune femme tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse, au grand bonheur des personnes derrière elle. Elle se sentait étrangement... frustrée, ou bien déçue, elle s' attendait vraiment à quelque chose de mieux que... ça. Dire qu'elle y avait cru... cette histoire d'homme tellement puissant qu'il était considéré comme un espoir pour l'humanité n'était que du vent. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé découvrir quelqu'un qui valait sa réputation, qui aurait véritablement pu vaincre les Titans. Mais ce devait être un euphémisme, personne ne devait en être capable.

Puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et ayant envie de se changer les idées, elle décida de partir entretenir son équipement tridimensionnel. Pourtant, en réfléchissant à l'homme qu'elle avait vu et dont elle s' était intérieurement moquée, comme une mauvaise blague, il lui semblait que quelque chose l'avait dérangée chez lui. Peut-être bien que c'était son regard...

**Q**uelques jours plus tard, les recrues survivantes furent rassemblées pour leur cérémonie de choix. Comme son nom l'indiquait il s'agissait ici de choisir son affiliation au bataillon d'exploration, au ravitaillement ou bien, pour les meilleurs, aux brigades spéciales. Bien qu'elle puisse y accéder, Haruka ne s' intéressait pas du tout à ces dernières, elle voulait tuer des Titans elle, intégrer une division de lâches n'était pas son objectif, il n'y avait donc qu'une possibilité restante, et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Pas même le dernier discours pourtant intimidant et prononcé d'une voix puissante par le major Erwin. Lui c'était un meneur, pas comme l'homme soit-disant le plus fort de l'humanité qui restait dans l'ombre. Il avait une voix qui portait, où vibrait sa détermination, peut-être qu'obéir à des ordres de sa part ne lui ferait pas grincer des dents.

Jenny quand à elle n'avait plus la même résolution qu'au début, ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de mourir, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou que quelqu'un soit tué par sa faute, par sa faiblesse. Le discours du major faisait défiler dans sa tête des images atroces, certaines très anciennes, qui remettaient fortement en question sa détermination. Pourtant, alors même que les autres soldats faisaient demi-tour, elle resta les deux pieds bien plantés dans le sol. Si jamais elle se détournait, elle regretterait son choix elle en était certaine. Ne voulait-elle pas protéger les autres ? Il fallait qu'elle se raccroche à cette idée et qu'elle tienne. Les faiblesses, ça se comblait.

《 Alors êtes-vous... prêts à mourir si vous y êtes appelé ?》

Haruka réprima un ricanement face à la réplique d'Erwin, la mort ? Ça ne lui paraissait même pas envisageable, ce n'était qu'une alternative réservée aux faibles, elle ne comptait pas en devenir une. Quelqu'un retranscrit le fond de sa pensée en affirmant qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas mourir, elle esquissa un demi-sourire, enfin une personne qui comprenait les choses.

《 Très bien ! J'accueille tout le monde ici présent dans le bataillon d'exploration et salue votre courage ! Dédiez vos vies à cette cause ! Pour l'espoir de l'humanité !》

C'était exactement ce que souhaitait Jenny, que sa vie soit utile, qu'elle serve les autres. Elle était un peu rassurée par ces paroles prononcées salut à l'appui par le major. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

A présent, elles faisaient parties du bataillon d'exploration. Mais leurs espoirs allaient-ils se concrétiser ? Combien de vies faudrait-il encore sacrifier pour "la cause". Personne ne le savait, c'était à la fois terrifiant... et excitant.

**Voilà voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant qu'on entre enfin dans la partie qui m'intéresse *^***

**Effectivement, pas trop d'action dans celui-là, mais bon, faut bien passer par là.**

**Bref, à la semaine prochaine (ou celle d'après si j'ai du retard), en espérant n'avoir fait fuir personne x)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord désolée de l'attente.**

**Ce chapitre est en deux parties, je les ai rassemblées mais j'ai gardé le découpage. Du coup il est un peu plus long.**

**Enfin voilà, enjoy o/**

CHAPITRE 4 : Le bataillon d'exploration.

**Partie 1.**

Au sein de la base avancée du bataillon d'exploration, c'était plutôt animé. En effet les nouvelles recrues étaient arrivées pas plus tard qu'hier. Certains "anciens" s' amusaient à jouer les durs, les effrayer, vanter leurs exploits... d'autres se montraient attentifs, excessivement collants, protecteurs... mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mec était-il carrément indifférent ?

C'était la question qui trottait dans la tête de Haruka depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes tandis qu'elle faisait tourner machinalement le fond d'eau dans son verre. Elle fixait l'homme à l'exact opposé d'elle, arrivé bien après les autres et qui n'avait fait, depuis le début, qu'insulter ses "subordonnés". Elle l'avait dés le premier regard considéré comme une sorte de mascotte, et cela ne changeait pas, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de caractère. A ses yeux il aurait dû être en train de snober les autres avec son titre de "plus fort soldat de l'humanité", vanter ses soit-disant exploits, mais il n'avait fait qu'envoyer bouler les curieux et donner quelques ordres. En fait il était même clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder, bien que son visage n'ait pas changé un seul dixième de seconde d'expression.

Bah, pourquoi s'embêtait-elle avec ça au juste ? Elle s'en fichait, ce type qui, au-delà de son rang sans doute acquis pour la forme, ne devait pas présenter un grand intérêt. Il devait avoir cette attitude pour se donner un genre. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant des gens plus impressionnants du regard. N'en devinant pas elle se leva simplement et sortit du réfectoire très animé pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui et les jours précédents l'ennuyaient, il ne se passait rien. Elle avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration pour tuer du Titan, mais depuis sa promotion il n'y avait eu que quelques repérages auxquels elle n'avait même pas eu le droit de participer. Pour passer le temps elle s'entraînait, trancher trancher trancher.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle avait éliminé son premier Titan. Enfin après toutes ces années elle avait pu les atteindre, les tuer d'elle-même. Elle avait senti comme une espèce d'euphorie la prendre tandis qu'elle avait baissé le regard sur le corps fumant du géant. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, une satisfaction sadique e unique. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné sa tuerie solitaire, sentir le sang brûlant de ces monstres sur sa peau la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle voulait tous les massacrer, jouer avec, espérant avec une hargne démesurée qu'ils souffrent, atrocement. Elle ne leur montrerait aucune faiblesse, c'était à elle de les dominer, de décider lequel avait le droit de vivre ou mourir. En l'occurrence, aucun.

C'était pour cela qu'elle cherchait à se perfectionner toujours plus, pour les écraser, leur rester supérieure à jamais, que leur écart de force soit tel un gouffre sans fin. Plus aucun de ces monstres ne déciderait de quelle façon elle mènerait sa vie, elle vouerait son existence à leur éradication, dans l'espoir de lire un jour sur leurs immondes visages la douleur et la peur. Celles-là même qu'elle leur inspirerait, elle. C'est avec cette bien sombre idée qu'elle s' éloigna vers un lieu d'entraînement.

Du côté de Jenny, la jeune fille était plutôt intimidée par toutes ces personnes qui semblaient tellement plus fortes qu'elle. Elle se sentait vraiment misérable, est-ce que seulement survivrait-elle plus d'un mois dans le bataillon d'exploration ? Elle doutait d'elle-même... mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer, il était trop tard et elle avait pris ses décisions.

Étrangement, elle appréhendait terriblement l'idée de revoir un Titan. Qui allait être le prochain à mourir entre leurs mâchoires ? Rien que cette idée la faisait trembler et déclenchait des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle devait être tellement pathétique aux yeux des autres, eux ne semblaient pas terrifiés par ces monstres, on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils s'en moquaient, qu'ils étaient une insignifiante menace. Elle restait souvent avec les autres de sa promotion, mais elle gardait le regard absent et dans le vague, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser d'elle-même et de l'illusion d'assurance et de protection que propageaient les aînés.

Elle se leva et sortit du réfectoire, se rendant dans les dortoirs, seuls les hauts gradés et certains cas spéciaux avaient droit à une chambre personnelle. Elle s'affala sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond. Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt tranquilles, quelques groupes de soldats expérimentés partaient faire des repérages de temps à autres, parfois s'organisaient des séances d'entraînement pour maintenir la forme mais globalement ils disposaient d'un certain temps libre pour s' accoutumer aux lieux. Elle le passait soit à s'entraîner personnellement, soit à discuter avec les autres recrues. Mais là, elle n'en avait pas l'envie, ni la motivation pour améliorer ses capacités.

Elle somnola légèrement, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux il lui semblait discerner le visage monstrueux d'un Titan. Une chose difforme qui la fixait d'un regard vide. Elle finit par abandonner la partie et se leva avant de sortir de la chambre commune. Jenny se rappelait vaguement de l'existence d'une sorte de petite bibliothèque ici, qui devait disposer d'informations sur les Titans. Elle avait déjà lu plusieurs livres sur eux, qui relataient souvent de vieilles histoires. Il y avait peu d'ouvrages scientifiques qui lui apprenaient plus qu'elle ne savait déjà, elle se demandait s'il y en avait d'autres ici.

Une fois sur les lieux, elle parcourut les étagères du doigt, cherchant un titre attractif. Elle tomba sur un recueil de notes récent qui semblait relater les dernières observations et expériences faites sur les Titans. Elle s'en empara et s'installa à une petite table en chêne, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce, elle était donc tranquille. Alors que Jenny se plongeait entre les lignes regorgeant d'indications diverses, une voix sortit de nulle part la surpris, la faisant sursauter.

- Hey on dirait que tu t'intéresses aux Titans toi ?

La petite blonde tourna vivement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une brune aux cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'un drôle d'éclat, proche de la passion. Une fois la surprise passée, elle la reconnut sans problème.

- Ch... chef d'escouade Hanji !

Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce que faisait cette personne ici, elle la connaissait de vue, mais n'avait jamais eu le loisir de ne serait-ce que lui adresser un mot.

- Tu as lu les dernières notes ? C'est moi qui les ai prise ! Avec les deux Titans qu'on avait capturé lors de notre première victoire contre les Titans ! Dis-moi comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

- Ah euh... Jenny... vous êtes une scientifique alors? Balbutia la jeune fille, un peu perdue.

- Et comment ! Enchaîna directement son interlocutrice. Je rêve de découvrir le secret des Titans pour sauver l'Humanité ! Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir encore, j'en brûle d'impatience ! Veux-tu que je te fasse part de mes dernières découvertes ?

Ça pour brûler elle brûlait, elle semblait totalement dans sa bulle. Jenny se demandait ce qu'elle devait répondre.

- Euh... oui ?

Hanji prit la place en face, attrapa sa main d'un air passionné avant de se lancer dans une longue explication durant laquelle la jeune recrue se demanda sérieusement si elle avait donné la bonne réponse. Ce n'était pas que ce qu'elle disait soit inintéressant... mais elle répétait tout en boucle encore et encore. Si bien que la blondinette se demandait si elle n'allait pas passer l'après midi ici.

Heureusement pour elle, le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque la sauva. Hanji se stoppa dans son élan, puis tourna la tête vers l'intrus, Jenny faisant de même avec presque une expression soulagée sur le visage. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la personne qui venait d'entrer aurait pu lancer des éclairs avec les yeux que ç'aurait été la même chose.

- Putain Hanji qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as pas de temps à perdre ici alors ramène ton cul.

Si Jenny en eut des frissons d'un tel langage, il semblait que Hanji ne soit pas le moins du monde choquée. Elle soupira simplement et exagérément tout en se levant de sa chaise.

- Ah caporal-chef, vous avez le don d'interrompre les discussions les plus passionnantes...

La blonde écarquilla légèrement les yeux, alors c'était lui le caporal-chef ? Cet homme au visage impassible avec un langage de charretier ? On disait qu'il était le soldat de plus fort de l'humanité... il faisait moins impressionnant à le voir comme ça, en même temps cela lui donnait quelque chose de plus humain. Il jeta à peine un regard dans sa direction, lâchant simplement :

- Tu n'as qu'à pas perdre ton temps avec des gamins qui font encore dans leur froc devant les Titans pendant les heures où tu devrais être supposée disponible. Alors ramène ton cul me fais pas attendre.

Elle rosit légèrement d'embarras sous la remarque très directe mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en faire là dessus. Hanji s' éloignait déjà et fit un petit signe de la main à son attention, nullement gênée, avant de lancer :

- Salut Jenny j'espère à nouveau avoir l'occasion de discuter avec toi !

Elle se demandait de quelle discussion elle pouvait bien parler puisqu'elle avait quasiment fait un monologue à elle seule. En tout cas elle était agréablement surprise de se rendre compte que la chef d'escouade se souvienne encore de son nom alors qu'elle ne l'avait dit qu'une fois et d'une toute petite voix avant que la jeune femme n'enchaîne sur son éloge à la science et aux Titans. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs le plus étonné chez Hanji, c'était le fait qu'elle semblait adorer ces monstres qui avaient pourtant dévoré nombre de ses compagnons. Une femme étrange mais agréable, si l'on ne la lançait pas dans une interminable conversation à sens unique.

Une fois toute seule elle reporta son attention sur le carnet qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains. Elle se leva pour le ranger, elle connaissait déjà tout et même plus dessus, grâce à Hanji. Il ne lui était pas bien difficile de tout mémoriser, mais elle se demandait si cela lui servirait à l'avenir...

**Partie 2.**

Haruka suivait nonchalamment un groupe de recrues qui se dirigeait vers le réfectoire lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par une personne d'une pièce voisine. Comme elle se trouvait tout derrière, elle ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, mais c'était sans doute quelqu'un de gradé puisqu'ils s étaient tous tus et stoppés net. La jeune femme contint un soupir, qu'on se dépêche de les engueuler, leur donner des ordres ou elle-ne-savait-quoi qu'elle puisse continuer son chemin sans interruption, déjà que ces gens la gênaient...

- Ramenez-vous là-dedans bande de morveux.

Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait leur parler comme ça, et pourquoi ils avaient tous obtempéré sans rien dire. Elle les suivit machinalement, histoire de voir qui c'était. Elle esquiva de justesse un balais qui volait dans sa direction, il partit s'écraser avec fracas derrière elle. Depuis quand les outils de ménage parcouraient-ils les airs ?

- Quand j'te lance un truc, tu l'attrapes.

Elle détourna le regard du pauvre morceau de bois qui gisait sur le sol pour le reporter froidement sur celui qui venait de lui parler sur un ton aussi désagréable. Elle eut envie de rire quand elle le reconnut, le《 plus fort soldat de l'humanité 》en personne et qui, étrangement, avait l'air de se soucier de faire le ménage dans une pièce qui, quoiqu'un peu poussiéreuse, n'était pas si sale que ça. Non mais, d'où ce type à peine plus haut qu'un mioche lui donnait des ordres à elle ? Ah oui, il était caporal... La bonne blague.

- Alors ? Tu bouges ton cul et tu le ramasses, il va pas revenir dans tes mains tout seul.

Elle avait vraiment envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure entre ce visage inexpressif et ce ton venimeux. Elle obéit tout de même, silencieusement et bien à contrecoeur. Une fois le balais récupéré, le caporal s'adressa au reste du groupe.

- Magnez-vous et nettoyez moi ça, qu'il ne reste plus une tâche ou un grain de poussière sinon je vous jure que vous allez passer la prochaine semaine à astiquer la vaisselle.

Les autres s'exécutèrent rapidement, dans un silence tendu. Haruka ne bougea pas, elle bouillait sur place, il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait gentiment récurer de fond en comble l'endroit pour les beaux yeux d'un type qui ne valait même pas son grade ? Y'avait des limites à l'obéissance tout de même. Il dut remarquer qu'elle avait été la seule à ne pas avoir esquissé un geste puisqu'il lâcha à son attention :

- T'es longue à la détente, faut que j'te décrasse les oreilles ou mademoiselle va finir par bouger son cul et suivre les autres ?

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme, qui explosa, il se prenait pour qui lui ? Le fusillant du regard, elle lui jeta le balais qu'elle tenait dans les mains et lança sur le même ton que lui :

- Faites le vous-même, à moins que vous n'ayez trop peur de vous salir les mains.

Elle sous entendait plus que le ménage dans cette phrase, pour elle ce type ne valait pas ce qu'on lui miroitait à propos des Titans, ça la répugnait, même si de toute façon il ne comprendrait sans doute pas l'implicite là-dedans. Se préoccupant peu ni du regard étonné voir choqué des autres recrues, ni de celui menaçant du caporal, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Haruka marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, elle rageait qu'on la traite de cette manière, il ne valait pas le respect qu'on lui demandait d'avoir, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y plier. Encore quand il restait à distance elle s'en fichait, mais de là à lui demander de faire le ménage... le ménage quand même ! Si elle devait le faire quelque part, c'était chez les Titans pas ailleurs. Rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de taillader leurs faces immondes, de leur tracer de force une grimace de douleur. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle frappe dans quelque chose.

Elle se rendit à l'extérieur, il n'y avait personne c'était parfait. Elle avait envie de hurler et de se défouler sur la première victime venue. Enfin, ce n'aurait pas été très judicieux, elle se contenta d'inspirer à fond et taper rageusement dans un caillou qui traînait pour l'envoyer au loin. Repenser à cet air hautain et ce ton suffisant la mettait encore plus en rogne.

- T'as deux minutes pour y retourner morveuse avant que je ne t'en colle une.

Cette voix menaçante mais surtout horripilante lui fit hérisser tous les poils de la nuque et des bras. Elle se retourna lentement, il l'avait suivi visiblement, enfin ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire faire gentiment le ménage, hors de question qu'elle se plie à ses ordres à lui. Elle ne dit rien, les lèvres et les dents serrées, se contentant de lui lancer un regard mauvais qu'il lui rendait par le sien hautain. Ce qu'il l'énervait... s'il n'était pas théoriquement son supérieur elle lui en aurait volontiers collé une.

- Tsk, chieuse hein ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Elle fronça les sourcils, gardant insolemment le silence. Elle ne vit pas venir le coup de pied qui la courba en deux, une vive douleur se dispersant dans son abdomen. Elle serra les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun son synonyme de faiblesse. Elle mourrait d'envie de rétorquer, de lui renvoyer son poing dans la figure. Repliée sur elle même, elle laissait un rideau de cheveux rouges tomber sur son visage, cachant les plis peu esthétiques d'une rage contenue. Il l'attrapa par sa longue tignasse pour la forcer à relever la tête, plongeant son regard dédaigneux dans le sien, furieux.

- Écoute moi bien gamine, que tu le veuilles ou non je suis ton supérieur alors tu dois obéir à mes ordres.

Haruka fulminait qu'il lui parle sur ce ton, il ne s' était pas vu lui avec sa taille d'enfant de quinze ans, en plus elle était majeure il n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle finit tout simplement par craquer, dégageant brutalement la main qui lui empoignait les cheveux, se redressant pour bien le toiser du regard, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre. Elle pouvait facilement faire une tête de plus que lui si elle se redressait, même s'il ne semblait ne rien en avoir à cirer. Un rictus amer lui tordit les lèvres tandis qu'elle s'exclama :

- Ah laissez moi rire, il est hors de question que j'obéisse à vos ordres, certainement pas des ordres de cette espèce. Je suis là pour tuer des Titans moi, pas faire le ménage.

Elle soutint son regard méprisant, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui envoie un nouveau coup, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se détourna simplement en lâchant d'un ton acide :

- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que mademoiselle veut elle va être servie.

Elle le fixa tandis qu'il s' éloignait, bouillonnant encore sur place. Ce type n'avait pas changé d'expression et à peine haussé le ton durant tout l'échange. Il avait juste montré du mépris total, ce qui la faisait enrager intérieurement, presque rougir de honte et de fureur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête à présent, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire par un minable.

**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^.^ Comme d'habitude si vous avez une critique ou un conseil n'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas (je découpe). Dites moi également si vous trouvez que je ne respecte pas correctement le caractère d'un personnage ^^**

**Je ne serais peut-être pas là pendant les vacances, alors si je ne montre pas signe de vie, ce n'est pas que j'ai abandonné ma fic ou quoi que soit, juste que je fais autre chose ^^'**

**Enfin bref, à plus et merci à tout ceux et celles qui me suivent :)**


End file.
